


Jealousy

by PalauMaggot



Series: Growing up in High School [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Manipulative Behavior, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: Steve and Tony are having a great start to their relationship. Peter is just a new friend that hit it off with Tony... Right?





	Jealousy

Tony smiled at the text he received from Steve. Their relationship was only a couple weeks old (not including their prank.) and Tony kept wondering when the ‘honeymoon phase’ was going to end. But, so far, every time he sees Steve’s name pop up on his phone, Tony can’t help but smile.

“Who’re you texting?”

Tony glanced to the voice beside him and then to the teacher to make sure she didn’t hear, “No idea what you’re talking about.” Tony quickly put away his phone and pretended to pay attention.

“Was it your girlfriend?“

Tony continued to ignore the other boy.

“No judgement if it is. You just kept smiling.”

Tony’s lips started to purse in annoyance.

“I know if I had a girlfriend I’d be smiling like that from her texting me.”

Tony subtly rolled his eyes, “What if it was a boyfriend?”

The other kid was quiet and Tony hoped that would get him to stop talking.

“Okay, well, sure I guess. I would feel the same way.”

Tony glanced at the other boy and furrowed his eyebrows.

The boy smiled and held out his hand, “I’m Peter, Peter Quill. I’m new.”

Tony glanced at the hand and then back to Peter’s face. He reached to shake the hand, “Tony.” He couldn’t help but think that this kid was definitely weird.

It wasn’t until passing period that he realized Peter probably wouldn’t leave him alone.

“What kind of music do you like?” Peter pulled out his MP3 player and popped one of his ear buds in before offering the other to Tony, “I probably have something you like.”

Tony blinked and stared for a few seconds before taking the offered ear bud, “I like ACDC.”

Peter grinned and looked at his device, “I got them! Have you heard of the other bands from that era?! I like the lighter stuff because my mom plays it all the time.”

Tony blinked again and looked forward, he slowed his walking speed so that the ear buds wouldn’t tug at either end and made his way to the table. He had a stray thought about whether he should bring a new person to the group and if Peter would even fit in. Tony paused and glanced at the boy chatting away and half smiled.

Yeah, he’d be fine.

By the time they made it to the table, Tony was actively listening and giving his own input about what to listen to and what were good bands. Both he and Peter had pretty similar tastes and it was refreshing to talk about music to someone who had investment in the subject. Sure he could always get that from talking science with Bruce but he kind of wanted something else too. Apparently it was music.

Tony didn’t notice Steve’s slight apprehension at the new face. Nor Natasha’s quirked eyebrow.

He made a new friend. It was a really good feeling.

Steve didn’t want to be weird. He really didn’t. There wasn’t anything wrong with Tony making friends. In fact Steve loved that he found someone else to talk to. Their group was a little small and it was healthy to meet new people. It was a sign that Tony was starting to open up more and let more people in!

It’s just…

Tony didn’t say hi to him when he walked up to the table. Tony always says hi.

He glanced at Natasha who met his eyes and quirked an eyebrow. Steve shrugged and sat down on the other side of Tony.

Tony glanced at him and smiled before reach out to hold his hand.

Steve smiled back and took it. He felt a bit better through the rest of lunch but there was still that small pit of something stirring in his stomach. Steve looked at the other boy from the corner of his eyes. They were talking about music. Up until that point Steve didn’t know Tony liked it that much.

But then again, they didn’t talk about too much in the first place. Just conversations about their days and what they’re planning on doing for the rest of the week. Steve looked back down to his lunch. Did they even have any meaningful conversations?

 

* * *

 

 

It came to a head on a Friday. During a date. Steve regrets how he acted. But Tony had been talking all about Peter, and what had happened during their class. And how Peter still had records and he prefers his record player to a digital download!

“Why didn’t you just go out with him tonight then?”

Tony blinked in confusion at Steve's sudden venom, “What?”

Steve just sighed in his annoyance, “It’s obvious you miss him right now. Why not spend every moment with him? Why not go listen to a record with him?” It was killing him to say it but it was also getting on his nerves.

Tony slowly withdrew his hand from Steve’s grip, “Are… Why would you…” Something started to drop in his stomach when Steve didn't reach to hold his hand again, “Why would you say that?”

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared into the distance, “Peter is all you talk about now. It’s not hard to get to the conclusion.”

Tony swallowed and held his own hand, “What conclusion, Steve?” This was starting to sound a bit too much like what he experiences at home when his father is there and in a foul mood.

The blonde turned to Tony, “That you want to date him instead.”

Tony blinked in shock and hurt, “But I don’t. I’m dating you Steve.” That feeling in his stomach started to swirl into a more vivid feeling.

Steve sighed out again, “Well, maybe we should fix that so you can be happy with Peter.” Steve almost wanted to slap himself for what he was saying but at the same time he wanted Tony to prove that it wasn't something he wanted.

Tony watched as Steve’s arms shifted again, betraying how Steve actually felt, “Are you jealous?” Tony asked flatly. Already coming to the conclusion that this wasn't something he was going to put up with. The feeling in his stomach almost immediately turned from hurt to anger.

Steve immediately went defensive, “No!”

Tony slowly started to glare back at Steve, “Because the way you’re acting is really stupid.” Tony stood up and started to pack up his things, “I already get enough of this manipulation at home with my father, I don’t need it from my boyfriend.” He looked at Steve’s shocked face, “Call me when you’re done throwing a tantrum.” Tony held on tightly to his backpack strap so that he wouldn't turn around to make sure Steve was alright. Not after this.

Steve watched Tony leave and immediately felt terrible, ‘ _Oh my God. He’s right_.’ He put his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths, "I have to fix this."


End file.
